Hawkwing's Journey/Chapter 19
Chapter description :Hawkwing calls out to Pebblepaw, asking her if she sees anyone. It has been a few days since he found the remnants of SkyClan at the Twoleg nest. He remembers some cats who are still missing, and how Stormheart and Snipkit met their demise. He hops the latter's littermates will not be struck down by grief. Hawkwing admits to Pebblepaw that their efforts are fruitless and they will never find their Clanmates. However, the apprentice convinces him to keep looking. :He briefly wonders what Darktail is up to before continuing through the forest. They hear a yowl in a bush and find Hawkwing's sister, Cloudmist. He admits he thought he wouldn't find her, but the white she-cat suddenly says Cherrytail is with her. Hawkwing finds his mother his hurt, as there are cobwebs covering her body. They explain they were attacked by Darktail and hid. They ask about Blossomheart's whereabouts and are relieved when Hawkwing explains she is safe. :Pebblepaw adds the rest of the Clan is at Ebonyclaw's den. Hawkwing stammers a warning about the stepping-stones, adding Snipkit died. His mother and sister are upset and outraged hearing about the kit's death. SkyClan is welcoming to Cherrytail and Cloudmist as they arrive. Echosong examines Cherrytail and points out an infection, and asks Fidgetkit to help clean it. Blossomheart is relieved that they're all together, but Hawkwing thinks about Sharpclaw. He chokes out an apology, but his family members comfort him and tell him there's nothing to be sorry for. :Hawkwing returns to camp to find Leafstar discussing a patrol to examine the gorge. Thinking about Darktail, he begins to feel sick, and Pebblepaw offers to go instead. He worries for the apprentice's safety as he patrols the borders, watching a Twoleg. Leafstar comes back and grimly announces the gorge is overrun by rogues. She adds that it is best SkyClan moves on and finds a new home. Echosong stands up and announces she has had another vision. The vision showed a new territory by a large body of water. Leafstar announces that StarClan has confirmed her plan, and they will travel. :Blossomheart protests they don't know where to look, but the leader says Rileypaw and Bellapaw can take them to where they once lived. Suddenly all of SkyClan erupts into chaos, with some protesting they can't leave. Harveymoon and Ebonyclaw sadly announce they can't leave their Twolegs, making Hawkwing upset that he will never see his mentor again. However, Pebblepaw is happily staring at Leafstar, wanting to travel with her. Leafstar and Echosong state they are leaving, and SkyClan will become a Clan again. Characters Major }} Minor *Cloudmist *Cherrytail *Echosong *Blossomheart *Fidgetkit *Leafstar *Harveymoon *Firefern *Rabbitleap *Plumwillow *Mintfur *Palekit (Unnamed) *Nectarkit (Unnamed) *Gravelkit (Unnamed) *Fringekit (Unnamed) *Ebonyclaw }} Mentioned *Frecklewish *Fallowfern *Rileypaw *Stormheart *Tinycloud *Snipkit *Curlykit *Darktail *Birdwing *Sharpclaw *Waspwhisker *Bellapaw }} Important events *SkyClan formally decides to leave the gorge territory. *Harveymoon and Ebonyclaw resign from their ranks as daylight-warriors. Notes and references Category:Hawkwing's Journey Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc